castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Castle Interior
Wizard Castle Interior is the thirty-fifth level in Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this is one of the easier levels in the entire game, barring the fight against the Necromancer. Walkthrough In here you'll meet a few Cult Minions. There will be a total of twelve, with four per screen. They are very resistant to the Magic of the four starting knights but less resistant to the magic of other playable characters. They can, however, be juggled relatively easily. Watch out since their magic and combat are rather strong. At the end, walk through the arch into a room with four doors, three of which will have a magic barrier. Each door leads to a boss battle you must endure, so if you haven't already, go stock up on health potions. Go through the first door. The Painter The first door leads to the Painter's Room. This is a very easy boss fight once you know how to beat him. What he does is to come down and paint objects onto his canvas. The drawings spring to life and will try to run into you. On touch, they will instantly cause a massive amount of damage. To fend them off, simply use ranged or careful melee attacks. Magic works to different degrees on them but is the simplest and often safest method of taking them out. You can strike the painter when he is coming down to draw onto his canvas, but leave before he finishes his painting (usually two brush strokes), because you could be hit by the painted object otherwise. Once his health is low enough, he'll start painting two, and then three objects each time he comes down. After that, he will run around the room while calling objects into existence. These are much weaker than the previous iterations and require only one hit to vanquish which allows you to focus on the boss. He should go down fairly easy as his paintings are his only means of defense. Once he falls, he'll cough up a load of food for you, and, if the unicorn was on the screen when he died, a new weapon will be dropped: the Unicorn Horn. After he's done, walk up the stairs at the end and destroy the purple crystal. The big center piece is the one you want to get rid of, the rest are merely in the way. Once it's destroyed, the game will teleport you back down and the second door will be clear. If you happen to die or just want to leave because of the low levels of the items, your progress through the boss battles will be stored. It's also good to know that the Painter can easily be farmed for experience, gold, and a free health refill if you don't mind the hassle. Undead Cyclops The second door leads to the Undead Cyclops' Room This boss is easy if you can dodge all of his attacks by continuously running through the play field. The Undead Cyclops' attacks consist on swiping a large coffin at the player, shooting fireballs through his eye, and opening up the coffin, unleashing the Undead Groom. The Undead Cyclops hops around on the coffin in an attempt to crush the player, while the Undead Groom rushes into the player. During this attack, both Cyclops and Groom are invincible. Note that if the Cyclops crushes you with the coffin, you will only take 5 damage and be immune to the Groom's attacks while in the ground. In time, the Cyclops will call the Groom back into his coffin and repeat a series of his previous attacks. Remember, you can block the coffin-swiping attack and the fireballs by pressing (L2 on PS3), which brings out your shield. After killing the Undead Cyclops, he'll drop the coffin, and both he and the Groom will fade away. A boss chest will fall down from the sky and a ghost of the Groom and the Cyclops will levitate upward. Continuing will show another large purple crystal which, once destroyed, will unlock the next boss: the Necromancer. Also, note that there is a new weapon in the Undead Cyclops' room. Near the arch leading to the next crystal, there is an "X" formed by bones. Dig there, and you will uncover the Wooden Mace. Necromancer The third door leads to the Necromancer's Room. This enemy doesn't fight you directly for the first two waves. The first thing he does is reviving some opponents. He revives quite a few at once, and because bodies are scattered everywhere, the screen gets messy fast and soon you won't know where you are. Bombs and distant magic attacks are highly recommended since it's easy to lose sight of yourself in melee combat. Most opponents, if not all, will drop some sort of food. Be sure to get them, you will need it. The first revival is a bunch of normal-sized opponents, but still relatively difficult. The second fight, however, adds three larger, "beefy" enemies to the battle. You might want some points in strength as well if your points are mostly distributed to agility, defense or magic. Sandwiches can work real wonders here to clear out most of the smaller enemies while dealing some damage to the larger ones. Once this ordeal is finally over, the actual boss will come down to fight you. His style is similar to that of the Conehead Groom from the Wedding Crash stage. Just block and wait for a chance to unleash a combo. If you perform an uppercut and get him airborne, you can juggle him for a while, but he doesn't bounce off the floor well. Additionally, he's susceptible to freezing from ice powers, like those of the Blue Knight. The Necromancer will use "skeleton magic", where he will either shoot a skeleton at you (can be blocked) or summon hands to reach you from under the ground. A simple strategy is to use magic to knock him down and have him move up and start slashing. Compared to the hordes you just had to beat, this is very easy. He'll drop the Evil Sword once defeated. If playing co-op, when he lands, getting him between two players and spamming him with magic can effectively keep him from retaliating. Once the fourth door is opened, the player(s) can move into the Final Battle. Weapons * Glowstick - Cult Minions have a chance of dropping this weapon. * Unicorn Horn - Kill Painter while his Unicorn painting is still alive. * Wooden Mace - Dig spot; Using a Shovel, dig by two bones making an X right by a sock. * Evil Sword - Kill the Necromancer and his weapon will drop after dying. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * If you decide to go back to the first room where all of the Cult Minions are, you can have up to 12 Cult Minions on the screen with one being stuck on the environment. ** Though on Insane Mode, this isn't really a good spot for grinding as it's a much slower leveling process than in Snow World. Soundtrack For each individual boss's theme visit their pages in the links provided below. Trivia * The music that plays in the very first area against the Cult Minions is Second Thoughts by DavidOrr. * The music that plays in the area near the 4 Final Bosses and while breaking one of the three purple crystals is Creepy Frog by The Behemoth. * The music that plays during the fight against the Painter is The Show by Waterflame. * The music that plays during the fight against the Undead Cyclops is Revenge of the Cyclops by The Behemoth. * The music that plays during the fight against the Necromancer is Simple Sight by Real Faction. * If you play this level with someone who already completed the game, you won't have to fight the three bosses; you'll go to the final boss fight and it will still count as completing the game. See also * Painter's Room * Undead Cyclops' Room * Necromancer's Room * Final Battle Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations